1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a friction clutch, especially a double clutch, with a clutch housing on which is pivotally supported at least one lever that is coupled with a pressure lever for operation of a pressure plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional friction clutches are often equipped with forged pressure levers that must be machined in a costly operation. In addition, pressure levers are also utilized that are composed of several stamped elements, the assembly of which leads to increased manufacturing costs.
An object of the invention is therefore to produce a friction clutch, especially a double clutch, with a clutch housing on which at least one lever is pivotally supported and is coupled with a pressure lever to operate a pressure plate, wherein the pressure lever can be simply formed and economically manufactured.